


How I Met the Nurse on Duty

by emily_ann_1021



Series: Tony!Good Dad™ [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Appendicitis, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iron Dad, Peter Stark - Freeform, Sickfic, dad tony stark, tony is a good dad no one can tell me he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/pseuds/emily_ann_1021
Summary: Tony leaves for a business trip out of town, meaning Peter is by himself for the weekend. However, things never seem to go as planned. When Peter ends up being rushed in emergency surgery, you can bet the Good Dad™ is ready to go through anything oranyoneto make sure Peter is okay.Just another sickfic with a little hurt/comfort on the road to recovery after IW.





	How I Met the Nurse on Duty

“Dad, you’ve told me this already. I’ll be _fine_.” Peter rolled his eyes from his spot at the kitchen island, nursing a fresh cup of coffee. He watched, amused, as Tony puttered around the kitchen into the living room.

“Well, then you’ll hear it one more time--for clarification sake.” Tony finished typing on a Stark tablet and set it on the coffee table. “I’m going to take the plane tomorrow after-”

“-you drop me off at school,” Peter smirked at Tony’s no-heat glare over the rim of his mug.

“And I’ll be back-”

“-Sunday night.”

Tony placed one hand on his hip and pointed at Peter with the other. “You keep this up, kid, and I’ll call Steve to come babysit you for the weekend. Is that what you want? Grandpa to come over to make sure you’re in bed by 9 pm and that you eat all your porridge in the morning?”

Peter doubled over, his laughter echoing throughout the living room. “Oh, I’m so telling him you said that.” He wiped the faux tears from the corner of his eyes and took another sip of coffee. “And I don’t need a babysitter. I’m fifteen.”

“Then you better listen and stop being a smartass.” Tony raised a brow at him and waited for Peter’s nod to continue. “In the meantime, you can hang out with Ned or MJ during the weekend but I’d prefer they come over here as opposed to you leaving the tower. Just because I’m not in town, I’d rather be safe than sorry. Okay?” 

Once again waiting for Peter’s acknowledgment that he was listening, Tony continued. “The fridge is stocked, but you can order anything too if you want over the weekend, just go through JARVIS. The last time I tried to order from a new place to this address they thought it was a prank call.” Tony rolled his eyes and Peter tried to hide his giggle. 

“Oh, and Happy will be at school tomorrow to pick you up in the exact same spot we meet. So just go there.”

“Wait, Happy’s getting me? I can take the bus home, I thought Happy was going to follow you.”

“No, Happy’s going to follow _you_. I have a metal suit that shoots repulsor beams, you have a backpack and a number two pencil.” Tony held up a hand when Peter opened his mouth to protest. “Happy is picking you up, he will be staying at the tower while I’m gone-”

“But-”

“Not in our suite, but on the floor below us. He’s staying in this tower Peter because, as you so nicely pointed out earlier, you’re _fifteen_ and you’re not staying completely alone all weekend. Got it?”

Tony waited, giving a pointed look which suggested the question wasn’t rhetorical. “Got it,” Peter mumbled. 

“Good.” Tony clasped his hands together and switched on the evening news. “Now what are we going to eat tonight? I’m thinking Thai.”

***********************************

“Do you need anything else before I go?” They were standing in the common area where the elevator led up to in Tony and Peter’s suite. Happy had his arms folded across his chest and wore a look which suggested all he wanted for his Friday night was to watch Pretty Woman with a case of beer. 

“Nope, I’m good. Thanks, Happy.” He waved as the man turned around and brought the elevator down to his temporary floor. Finally alone, Peter toed off his sneakers and texted Ned to come over whenever he finished his homework. 

Peter was just finishing up a history essay due sometime next week when his phone pinged alerting his to his friend’s arrival. Closing his laptop, Peter got up from his desk to make his way over to the elevator. A sharp pain in his abdomen had him grabbing the edge of his desk to steady himself. Curious, he lifted his shirt and felt around the area. Nothing looked wrong, and the pain faded after a few moments. Taking a deep breath, Peter shook his head and continued on to the elevator. 

***********************************

By the time Saturday afternoon rolled around Ned had gone home and Peter was trudging around the tower on three hours of sleep. Worth it.

Peter opened the fridge and peered around inside. Tony was right, the fridge was fully stocked with ingredients for all three daily meals. Peter halfheartedly glanced around before shutting the fridge again and plopping down on the couch. The pizza he and Ned ordered the previous night was the last time he ate, but nothing seemed appealing. Peter turned on reruns of How I Met Your Mother and after a couple hours felt his eyes getting heavier with fatigue. By the next episode the lack of sleep caught up to him and his eyes slowly drifted shut. 

***********************************

Peter was wide awake. Something woke him. He twisted, realizing he was still on the living room couch. As soon as he moved a searing pain tore across his abdomen and he yelled out at the feeling. Tears pricked his eyes and he tried to curl in on himself to no avail. Sweat broke out on his brow and he clenched his teeth together, trying to will the pain away. 

He could vaguely register JARVIS talking in the background but all Peter could focus on was his stomach. 

The elevator dinged and Peter could hear someone running through the suite over the sound of his whimpering. Suddenly there was a set of hands on him, trying to pull him away from the back of the couch. Every movement seemed to amplify the pain and Peter found himself fighting against the hands. Whoever it was appeared to understand that and they let go. 

Tears slipped down his cheeks and he once again heard voices in the distance. They seemed to be getting farther and farther away. When the hands once again tried to turn him over, Peter blinked as black dots clouded his vision and suddenly the room went dark.

***********************************

The nurse on duty at 5:34 on Sunday morning glanced up in surprise when an angry looking gentleman burst into her ER trying to slam a revolving door. She raised a brow as he gave one last kick to the metal frame before making his way over to her in a huff. He firmly placed both hands on the counter and leaned in close to her.

“I’m here to see my son.”

She nodded and opened up a patient program on the desktop. “Of course, and your name?”

“Tony Stark.” 

Her hands paused and she glanced up at the man in front of her. He wore a rumpled button-up, a haphazardly thrown on jacket, and his hair was sticking up in the back fresh from sleep. She gave him an unimpressed look mixed with a healthy dose of skepticism. 

“Is this a joke?”

The man’s hands clenched into fists and red began creeping up the side of his neck. His eyes narrowed and he sucked in a sharp intake of breath. “My fifteen-year-old son is somewhere in this building after having _emergency surgery_ that I wasn’t there for and you have the audacity to this I’m _joking_ with you? _I’m Anthony Edward Stark_ and if you think-”

“Boss.” Tony’s head whipped to where Happy was standing at the end of a hallway up ahead. He jerked his head to the right, “he’s this way.” 

Tony offered one final glare to the woman in front of his before taking off down the hallway. He wrung his hands in front of him as he came face to face with his head of security. “How is he? Have you seen him? Where is he?” 

Happy led the pair down another hallway, keeping his eyes on Tony as he talked. “He’s going to be fine. The surgery lasted a little over half an hour, the kid’s appendix was severely inflamed but it hadn’t burst by the time they got Peter into surgery. So that’s a good thing.” He saw Tony let out a breath of relief, the wringing of his hands slowing down but not stopping completely. They were almost to Peter’s room. “I've been in the room with him since they brought him back upstairs. He woke up about an hour after the surgery then fell asleep pretty shortly after.” He paused before sneaking a glance at Tony. “He was asking for you, I told him you were on your way right before he fell asleep again. Room’s right at the end of this hall.” 

They came to a stop in front of a single room that was tucked into the back part of the hospital away from the bigger groups of patients. Tony stepped into the room without hesitation and rushed over to Peter’s bed. 

Peter laid with one arm strewn over his chest, head tipped to one side with his hair falling across his forehead covering his eyes. He looked pale and smaller against the hospital bed and stark white sheets, making him seem much younger. Tony pulled the bedside chair right up against the bed frame. He clasped Peter’s hand of the arm laying on his side and then slowly began running his fingers through his son's hair. 

“The doctor says he should be free to go later on today. They wanted to keep him 8-12 hours after surgery, which will be up here soon.”

Tony nodded, smiling slightly as Peter leaned into his touch. “Thank you Happy,” he whispered. Never once taking his eyes off Peter’s face. Tony distantly heard Happy shut the door on his way out but all he could focus on was following the rhythmic pattern of Peter breathing in and out. 

About an hour and a half later Tony noticed Peter shifting in his sleep. Tony moved his hand from Peter’s hair to his cheek, running his thumb back and forth under his eye. Slowly, Peter’s face scrunched up and he blinked his eyes open. He looked around in confusion before recognition gradually seeped in. His eyes shot to Tony, his entire body relaxing once he noticed the man sitting next to him. 

“There you are,” Tony whispered, smiling down at Peter’s wide gaze. “How are you feeling sweetheart?” 

Suddenly it all hit Peter at once: the pain in his stomach from the previous night, the strangers he was continuously surrounded by, waking up after surgery to his dad not being there. Peter abruptly felt all of it, and tears unintentionally filled his eyes. “Oh, Petey.” The next thing he knew Tony was on the bed beside him, gently pulling Peter into his arms and arranging them so Peter was laying on his chest. “I got you, you’re okay.” Peter sniffled into the man’s shirt. He held on for a moment more before closing his eyes and burrowing into his dad’s chest, breathing in the scent that was so distinctly _Tony_.

After a few minutes, Peter calmed down enough for Tony to pull away and search his eyes. “Are you in any pain?” 

Peter shook his head. “Not really, just sore. I still feel tired, even though I shouldn’t be.” 

Tony leaned down and kissed the top of Peter’s head. “It’s normal to feel tired, you had a long night.” He seemed to hesitate before continuing. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you woke up Peter. I should have been there for you.”

Peter blinked and sniffled again into Tony’s shirt. “It’s okay, I know you left your trip early to come see me anyway.”

Tony was shaking his head before Peter even finished his sentence. “No, Petey, it’s not okay. You come first, and I should’ve been there for you.” He pulled Peter tighter against his chest. 

“Okay, then I forgive you I guess.” Tony rolled his eyes and allowed himself to relax against the sheets. Peter was here in his arms, he was alive, in minimal pain, and felt well enough to be sarcastic. “When do we get to go home?” Peter tilted his head back to make eye contact with Tony. 

“Soon,” he answered. “Little less than four hours. The doc gave me a list of dos and don’ts for when we get home. You’re going to take it easy and be on some bed rest for the rest of next week and you’ll go back to school the following week if you feel up to it--we’ll play it by ear.” 

“A full week?” Peter yawned around the next sentence. “But that’s so _long_. I’ll be so bored being at home in bed, and I’ll get behind on schoolwork.” 

Tony huffed a laugh at the whine in Peter’s voice, shaking his head at homework being Peter’s point of concern. “You won’t be bored, I’ll be there the whole time to keep you company. I promise. As for the homework situation, I can email your teachers to send the work over electronically or I’m sure Ned wouldn’t mind bringing it by for you.” 

Peter seemed satisfied enough with that answer. He was slowly losing a battle against keeping his eyes open and would jerk every now and then once they slipped closed for too long. Tony once again resumed running his hand through Peter’s hair, his son all but melting at the touch. “Close your eyes, Petey, I’ll let you know when we can go home.” Peter nodded and Tony listened as his breathing slowly evened out. 

In a few hours, they would be home, where Peter would be confined to his bed with Tony to keep him company (as promised). The kid could use some rest, and Tony would make damn sure he got some. Tony allowed his own eyes to close, feeling content with the weight of Peter in his arms and his steady heartbeat against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Your lovely comments always make my day. Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://doseofsuperhusbands.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
